FIXRedDead Wiki
Welcome to the FIXRedDead Wiki Follow the guidelines on this page If you are experincing these problems Invisible players. No Npcs Horse won't appear Hideouts complete themselves Long or infinite loading screen Invincible/ duplicate npcs in clusters or lying on the ground Single Player missions not able to complete This wiki is dedicated to sharing solutions and documenting the technical issues of Red Dead Redemtion Live Updates and Exclusives So far the only ways Red Dead can be fixed is by all players being off of the public servers at the same time. Pass this information to all current and recent players as well as RDR fan forums/ groups/ video comments. - To Play Singleplayer: You need to be offline, go into your memory device and delete the title update for Red Dead Redemption. The latest update is what makes single player unplayable. The reason is because Rockstar patched the wrong files in attempt to fix multiplayer. Had they followed my directions correctly, you wouldn't be experiencing these problems. - To Play Multiplayer: Create a private lobby by entering Private Multiplayer Online through the Single Player Start Menu. Invite your friends only if they are not in RDR Public Mode. Do not play in public mode or you will allow corrupted players to pass through and spread the corruption. More Information WHAT NOT TO DO - Idling: Remaining Idle guarantees a broken game, this is the ultimate way to ensure the possibility of unwanted npcs aka "The corruption" to pass through and populate your server. If anyone leaves your now corrupted server, they will corrupt the next server they join. - Shooting Npcs with Explosive Rifle: They are not dead, you just made them invisible and impossible to find, they will duplicate as players pass through and ultimately make the game non-resolvable. - Changing Sessions: Changing sessions like I mentioned before, will bring the corruption with you, even if you do not see it. 1 server in the game can have 1 unwanted npc, you will assume the game is fine, but with enough players leaving and joining, that 1 npc is now 100+ and the more unwanted npcs, the more you bring along with you to the next server. This can be reversed by bringing them into private and exiting to the main menu. The best decision to make is to stop playing Red Dead Redemption while this is happening. It won't be fixed until its announced. - Prevention: Avoid joining public mode at all costs, by joining, you will be instantly contaminated by a virus-like glitch that allows unwanted npcs to duplicate upon leaving your session. They can even follow you into private if you leave from public. Avoid the XP glitch because it will result in making the game worse, holding bad sessions open, freezing and making other players invisible, and ultimately punishment by being banned or your rank being reset to 1-1. Once the public sessions are empty, the servers will start over when a new player joins. If you have knowledge of what mods to use to clear out the session, do this late at night when less players are online to make it easier, otherwise you will experience players constantly joining your session from a corrupted session and contaminating it all over again. Don't rely on Rockstar to help fix the game because it will take them almost a year to study what some of us already know and they are too stubborn to listen to your vital information let alone give you credit for helping. This is only information for a temporary fix but once the whole community understands what is happening and how to solve it if it happens again, we all can work together on keeping the game in good condition. Latest News you are experiencing the result of Rockstar not responding to the complaints of modders still being on RDR. I tried my best to fight them without mods but it seems Rockstar does not care about the RDR community as much as the GTA community which is easy to understand. So Its time to fight fire with fire... RDR Apocalypse 10 has arrived. The servers being overloaded is a result of the last battle between the most dangerous modders on Red Dead. Is has since been over and a truce has been made. What you see now is the aftershock of the most powerful mod on Red Dead which is the Chinese Zombie. The RDR/ Undead Apocalypse 8/1/13 To Present Day On August 1, 2013 GLITCHED MATRIX created the Apocalypse Bomb. Using it caused a consistent explosion that devoured the entire map with a duration that lasted for 3 months. Gamespy later developed a successful patch that makes the A-Bomb only effect the person using it shortly after GLITCHED MATRIX provided the file to them, this was the first mod ever to be patched on Red Dead Redemption while the cheat menu online still remained available on DeadlyFishes website for sale and tmacdev forums where it originated. The Undead Apocalypse is similar with the lag, invisible players, no npcs and long loading screen time, except that the only npcs you would see were brought in from Undead Overrun (human versions of the zombies) and appeared to be injured and lying on the ground once shot. Everything else is created by a flaw in the Undead Nightmare DLC Patch created by Rockstar. The Undead Apocalypse was caused by the rideable zombies mod created by GLITCHED MATRIX which was released by ATK Pirate on tmacdev where the forum thread still exists with the time and date stamp proving it has been available to the public for 2 years, allowing anyone to create the server lag that you are experiencing now. The Undead Apocalypse was first triggered on ps3 by a group of modders who idolized the work of GLITCHED MATRIX and those same modders created accounts on xbox to do the same as well as teach exiles and enemies of GLITCHED MATRIX to put the blame on him. Over a year later, GLITCHED MATRIX decided to fight back by using their own method of destruction against them and ordering his clan members to do the same to ps3. It has brought all modders to their knees and hatred has spewed out towards eachother, rumors created and ddos attacks threatened, anything they can do to dig as deep as possible but all has backfired against them as GLITCHED MATRIX continues to overpower them with mind over matter. This video demonstrates the power of the zombie in public freeroam and one can assume why this was done, not to ruin everything but just to freeze people similar to using the cheat menu to spawn wagons but this freezes the entire session. The only way to ruin the game from this point is to bring the zombie into a freeroam without freezing people and it will then duplicate itself when people leave to other freeroams. Riding zombies on PS3 and Riding zombies on XBOX Live Watch this video to see what leeching xp fron the npcs does:WHAT NOT TO DO This video has over 12,350 views on youtube, comments and votes disabled for obvious reasons. The side effects are also listed in the description providing enough evidence to see what the current problem is. The modders have done their job months ago, now its being repeated every time when someone shoots the man on the ground... Seach results from typing in Red Dead XP 2014 We need to educate everyone so we can help fix RDR ourselves because Rockstar will not do it. Keep in mind there are still some people out there who will intentionally bring the zombies back into freeroam and recreate this and the game will stay ruined as long as people are shooting the npc on the ground who cannot die to get free xp. Just simply record them and post it on the same wikia that blames me for this incident. I have my reasons for creating the A-Bomb to get back at the modders who did this to me before you ever picked up RDR and a smack in the face to Rockstar for not banning them, they are actually still running around with their old gamertags. The A-bomb was patched yet this is still happening and I showed you why. Test the differences of your method vs mine and see for yourself and know that Rockstar would rather patch glitches than mods when it comes to RDR In the meantime STAY AWAY FROM PUBLIC ONLINE MODE! http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL4QAmnx44zzJfzF8sPl6pDhQjOYTwXP-4 Latest activity Category:Browse Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Games